Fer Nevaline
Fer Nevaline is one of the protagonists of the Shardsverse Series. He is one of the members of the Skywatch and is codenamed Dragon. He is the twin brother of Sara Nevaline and the son of Nick and Mirabel Nevaline. He is also the childhood friend of Zoe Kagami. He and his sister graduated from Lexida Academy shortly after Zoe. History Fer and his sister were born to Nick and Mirabel during the war between the remaining members of Skywatch and the Cult of the End. At the end of the war, their parents had returned after the death of the Ever-Being, Razdan and raised them in the country of Aurba. The two grew up and became renowned as magical prodigies in their own right alongside the daughter of Samuel and Karina Kagami. The three friends soon enrolled in Lexida Academy and while Zoe did surpass them and graduate, Fer and his sister gained inspiration from her and graduated shortly after. As a result, Magnus, the headmaster of Lexida, chose them to be members of the new Skywatch. With the corruption within the International Mage's Association found, Fer and the other members of Skywatch were sent in to dispatch and arrest them. After the event, the new members of Skywatch were instilled as the top mages of the International Association. Appearance Fer is a young man with spiky blonde hair that slowly darkens as they reach the bangs. He has violet eyes like that of his mother and sister. He is fairly tall and has a lean build. Fer wears a black high collar uniform with an orange undershirt as well as black pants and black combat boots. He wears a black cloak over his clothing. Personality Fer is fairly laid-back and is a generally mellow person. He loves to relax and hates to work as contrasted with his best friend, Zoe, who is described as a workaholic. Despite being a member of the Lexida's staff, Fer frequently employs the use of self-study, earning the ire of the more diligent members of his class. This causes him to frequently come into conflict with Zoe who often berates him on his work ethic. Despite being lazy, Fer can be fairly serious when it calls for it. During combat, Fer is a merciless and efficient tactician and is second only to Jason, the current tactician of the Skywatch. Fer can also be a great teacher, showing a great understanding of magic as a whole and teaches his class how to modify their spells to work for them as well as make them unique. Even though he and his sister share similar personalities, Fer is fundamentally different from Sara. Fer, unlike his sister, is more attuned to the emotions of a person rather than her frequent use of logic to solve the problems of others. Often the two have to work together in order to solve the personal problems of other students. Thus, the two are often paired together when a student needs counseling. That isn't to say that Fer is completely a heart base person, there are times when he uses cold hard logic in order to see problems. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Date of Birth: October 8, 2000 * Zodiac/Horoscope: **Materian/Earth: Libra **Etherian: Zircon Rune Birthplace: Aurba Weight: 165 lbs Height: 5'11 Likes: Annoying Zoe, Setting pranks on the other Skywatch members with his sister, the Internet Dislikes: The Cult of Obsidian Eye Color: Violet Hair Color: Blonde that darkens as it goes down Hobbies: Slacking off Martial Status: Single Status: Active Affiliation: Skywatch Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 6-C | High 6-A | 5-B Name: Fer Nevaline, Dragon, Fur, Lazy Bastard (By Zoe), Fara (By Sara) Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: 20 (Vol 1) Classification: Mage, Teacher, Member of Skywatch Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Flight via Magic, Pyromancy, Aeromancy, Summoning (Can utilize spells that can summon dragons to fight for him.), Avatar Creation (Fer can create avatars to fight alongside him in combat.), Durability Negation (His Linear Straight can pierce through the defenses of beings such as Divine Tier Beasts.), Dimensional Travel (The Phase spell allows high-level mages to travel between Etheria and Materia), Statistics Amplification (Fer can use Enhancement Magic to increase his own physical capabilities.) Staff Wielder, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Transcendence |-|Transcendence= All previous powers enhanced twenty times greater at an exponential rate, Electricity Manipulation, Pressure Manipulation, Heat Manipulation Attack Potency: Island Level (Comparable to Base Zoe and the other members of Skywatch. Superior to Rosa and Joseph after they have begun their training. Was able to defeat multiple Priests of the cult of Obsidian as well as drive off Vortimus, albeit the Trinity Member was holding back.) | Multi-Continent Level (Comparable to Transcendent Zoe, who was able to rip off Morius's Arm in combat. Managed to inflict minor damage on Vortimus before he was defeated alongside Zoe and Sara.) | Planet Level (Was able to subdue a rampaging Rosa before her powers manage to get to a point where no one could stop her anymore.) Speed: High Hypersonic|'Massively Hypersonic'|'Sub-Relativistic' Lifting Strength: Class E Striking Strength: Island Class|'Multi-Continent Class'|'Planet Class' Durability: Island Level|'Multi-Continent Level'|'Planet Level' Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range|A few hundred to a thousand meters with spells and attacks|Several thousand Kilometers in Battle Avatar: Arkados|Multiversal with Phasing Standard Equipment: *Spell Gear: Tepmus Draco Ensemble: A specialized spell gear that takes the form of a staff. It can be extended to up to 40 meters and can channel Magic through it. The staff can also store magical spells to be used at a later time. Intelligence: Gifted (Fer, like his sister and Zoe, is a magical prodigy whose skill is inherited from his parents. He is also a very hard worker, having learned the hard way in his first year in Lexida that talent can only get one so far. Fer is well versed in multiple forms of magic as well as very knowledgeable in the climate and environment of Etheria. As a resident of Aurba and a member of the Skywatch, Fer possesses a deep knowledge of the political and ethnic situations in Etheria.) Weaknesses: Fer can be very lazy which can lead to him passing up on opportunities. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Linear Straight: A lightning technique that involves shooting a quick burst of lightning from his pointer and index finger which can punch through steel with relative ease. Transcendence An elevated state of being that can only be obtained by powerful mages. Transcendence allows them to "transcend" their limits bolstering their magical and physical powers, boosting their strength, speed, and defense up to twenty times the norm. This allows mages to fight on par with beings much stronger than they are. Fer awakened his Transcendence at witnessing the supposed death of Sara which used his grief and rage as a trigger. *Battle Form: Arkados: Named after the God of Demons in Etherian Myth. Fer creates a massive warrior out of yellow aura. fer transcendence.gif|Fer's Transcendence Arkados.gif|Battle Form: Arkados Key: Fer| Transcended Fer| Battle Form: Arkados Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shardsverse Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Mages Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Good Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Avatar Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Staff Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Heat Users Category:Teacher characters